Software testing environments exist for assisting a test automator to generate code to automatically test a target software application with respect to predetermined testing criteria. However, these environments tend to be confusing and otherwise inefficient to operate within for individuals who design test cases and/or for individuals who evaluate test results.
In accordance with the teachings provided herein, software testing systems and methods are disclosed herein for addressing these and other issues. As an example of a system and method, a test automator generates code to test the computer program with respect to predetermined testing criteria, and a test results analyst reviews test results generated by applying the code to test the computer program. The environments of a test automator and a test analyst are separated, thereby relieving a test results analyst from being required to have knowledge of the code or environment that was used to test the computer program.